Adore you
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: The Draft is upon them all Dean fears that he and Roman will be split up. But it soon becomes reality when they are sent to different brands. with the help from Seth, John and Randy will Dean ask the question and will Roman say Yes or No.


_**Adore You**_

 _When you say you love me_

 _Know I love you more_

 _And when you say you need me_

 _Know I need you more_

 _Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

 _*Miley Cyrus*_

Dean and Roman arrived at the arena tonight was going to be the night that their future was decided. It was the WWE draft 2016 nothing was promised to any of the stars and their loved ones. Shane and Stephanie each had a General Manager to help them run the shows. For Raw it was Stephanie and Mick Foley and for Smackdown it was Shane and Daniel Bryan. All the talents were in one huge room just hanging out together for one last time. Friends and enemies were all mixed together tonight it was about Raw and Smackdown and who was going where. Roman had a hold of Dean's hand it was no secret that the two were together. The whole locker room knew and no one really cared for most of them have seen it since they debuted in WWE.

"Hey, Roman, Dean how is it going?" Renee asked as she hugged Dean.

"It's going great. We couldn't be happier." Roman said

"So I have to ask I know we haven't talked much in that last few months but is what Seth said true that the three of you have talked?" Renee asked

"Yeah I had a phone conversation with him a few weeks ago." Roman said

"And I ran into him at the mall. And we talked." Dean said

"Well I am glad, I have been telling him for months to try and straighten it out. I know he probably didn't tell you just how messed up he got and how Paul and Steph played with his feelings about you two." Renee said

"No he didn't; he just apologized about everything and anything." Roman said

"Just how messed up?" Dean asked

"Look you three have been my saviors over the years and I have a great friendship with all three of you and I can't betray his trust." Renee said as the door opened again and in walked the man himself.

"Hey girl." Seth said as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey." Renee said as there was this awkward silence. Dean squeezed Roman's hand and the two smiled.

"Hey Seth can we talk a minute the three of us?" Roman asked as Seth looked to the two and then to Renee was shook her heard yes.

"Yeah come on." Seth said as the three left the room and headed down to one of the many locker rooms. Once inside Dean locked the door and both he and Roman found Seth looking scared.

"Bro chill out." Roman said as Seth visibly relaxed as the comment.

"Look we have both talked and we both have decided to if you are truly serious about this we would like to be friends again." Roman said as Dean smiled.

"And who knows maybe brothers again." Dean said as Seth smiled it was something that he has wanted for months.

"I have to tell you both that I would love nothing more than to be friends again. I know I have to gain your trust back and I am willing to do anything." Seth said

"Can we ask you a question and you be completely honest with us?" Roman asked

"Sure?" Seth asked as he sat down on the bench facing the two of them. "Ask away."

"When you turned your back on us and then hurt Dean the way you did. And then having to do whatever Paul and Stephanie told you how did you really feel?" Roman asked as Dean took notice to the slight change in Seth and knew that he was going to spin a story.

"Don't even think about. The truth remember." Dean said as Seth knew that if either one would know that he was going to lie it would have been Dean.

"Ok…um I told you that there were many times that I hated myself for the things I said and did. But the worse was what both Paul and Steph were making me do all those attacks and things I did to hurt you, they forced me. There were times that they threaten my job and there were times it was yours. All I knew was that I had to do what they asked to ensure that you two kept your jobs." Seth said as both Dean and Roman sat on either side of him and they both wrapped their arms around him.

"Seth we appreciate that you went through all of that, but you should have told us somehow and we would have understood." Dean said

"That's why they hired Joey and Jamie as my security to keep an eye on me. Unless I was at home or with Renee one of them was always with me." Seth said as Roman looked over his head to look at Dean and he could tell that Dean was thinking the same thing he was.

"Hey just know that we are here for you no matter what Bro." Roman said as the three hugged.

"Thanks, come on let's go see where we are going to end up." Seth said as the three walked back to where everyone was watching the big screen. The door opened and in walked Vince and Paul.

"Ok Ladies and Gentleman listen up." Paul said as everyone quieted down.

"We are all going to watch from here and when you are called by your GM you will grab your shows shirt and make your way out to ring." Vince said

"Then after you make your way back from the ring there is two rooms on is for those on Raw and those on Smackdown you will spend the rest of the night there." Paul said as the show started and it was up to Stephanie and Mick went first.

"Raw's first round pick we choose none other than the man, Seth Rollins." Steph said as Seth smiled and stood up hugging Renee and then fist bumped both Roman and Dean. The two sat holding hands watching as Seth did his thing.

"Ro I am scared what if we are separated?" Dean asked

"Remember Baby Boy we'll get through this I promise." Roman said as he leaned over and kissed him.

"And for Smackdown's first pick we choose your current WWE Champion Dean Ambrose." Daniel Bryan said as Dean leaned down and kissed Roman as he grabbed his belt and headed out the door grabbing his shirt. Roman watched as the man he loved walked out he was the first pick for Smackdown. Roman watched hoping that he was picked to be on Smackdown.

"Our Next pick for Raw is the Big dog himself Roman Reigns." Stephanie said as Roman smiled and got up going to the door and grabbed his shirt and headed out to the ring. He made sure to sell it out there that he was happy to be going too Raw no matter how much it hurt. After walking into the back Roman headed to the Raw room when he was stopped my Vince himself.

"Roman I am so sorry I tried everything to keep you two together but of course my kids are stubborn." Vince said

"It's ok Dean and I will get through this I know we will." Roman said as he turned to Raw's room and opened the door and there was Seth and Charlotte. Roman sat on a chair in the back Seth got up and moved to sit next to him.

"You ok man?" Seth asked

"Yeah I am just a little disappointed that we got split up." Roman said

"Rome you two will make it through this you two have loved one another for so long." Seth said

"You know I was thinking a lot lately about him and I and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was thinking about looking for a ring." Roman said as Seth smiled knowing that Dean had the ring already maybe tonight might be the night.

"I think you and Dean getting engaged and then married would be amazing. You two are already a little family of three whenever you have Jo." Seth said as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Dean.

Dean was sitting in the room with AJ Styles, John Cena and Randy Orton. He couldn't believe that he and Roman had been separated because of this stupid draft. He was talking to John and Randy when his phone buzzed he opened it to see it was Seth.

 _Seth: Maybe tonight is the night, Put that Ring on your Man._

 _Dean: I was talking to John and Randy and they said the same thing I am making plans now._

"What's going on Ambrose?" John asked

"It was Seth he said the same thing about me as he put it, Put that ring on your man." Dean said

"So are you three back to being brothers?" Randy asked

"No were in the friend stage it'll be awhile for the brother thing." Dean said

"Go ahead and make your calls, call Callahan's and ask for a privet room." John said as he gave Dean the number. Dean dialed the number and talked to someone to set up tonight's dinner plans.

"So what's going on?" Randy asked

"I have a privet room upstairs and I'll ask him at some point in the night." Dean said as Renee walked in along with both Jimmy and Jey. The twins walked over to Dean and sat on either side of him.

"Men I know this sucks but you're not alone you've got us." Jimmy said

"I know and just so you three know that after talking to these two and Seth texted me I am taking him out to dinner tonight and asking him." Dean said

"Aww Dean that is amazing." Renee said as she hugged him.

"Yeah coz then we'll have to have a party to celebrate." Jey said

"And of course we'll invite all your guy's friends and family." Jimmy said everyone sat around and talked about their new home on Smackdown. The door opened and in walked Vince, Shane, and Daniel.

"Hey everyone we want to welcome you all to Smackdown Live. We are going to try to make this show better then Raw. So over these next few months we are going to be doing a lot of mixing things up." Daniel said

"Now here is the thing at the next pay-preview the matches will still stand. Let's try and keep these titles on Smackdown." Shane said

"Dean your match with Seth has been upgraded to a triple threat match. Roman is now in the match with you two." Vince said

"Ok." Dean said

"Look Dean I know you two are a thing but please we need that title on Smackdown." Shane said as Dean shook his head.

"Look Roman and I never let our personal relationship get in the way. If I have the chance to deliver dirty deeds to him I will. Roman and I have an understanding that what happens in the ring stays there." Dean said

"Ok Dean calm down I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I really would like that title to stay here on Smackdown." Shane said

"And like I have said before I will fight to the end to keep this title." Dean said as he grabbed his belt and walked out of the room and headed to the car to wait on Roman. Dean was sitting in the car when he saw Seth and Roman come out the door with smiles. Roman fist bumped Seth who came around the passenger side of the car as Dean put the window down.

"Hey man sorry about tonight. I was hoping that the three of us could have stayed together." Seth said

"Yeah me too. But that is the way the cookie crumbles." Dean said

"Good luck." Seth whispered as the two fist bumped and Seth walked back to his car. Roman started the car and headed back to the hotel.

"Baby Boy I am so sorry about tonight." Roman said

"It's ok Ro we knew it could happen. Before we have to split up Thursday I want to spend as much time with you as I can, so tonight I made reservations for us so back to the hotel and then were off to dinner." Dean said as he laid his hand to Roman's thigh. They pulled up to the hotel and they were on their way up to their room.

"What time are our reservation's?" Roman asked as he pulled Dean in to his arms and kissed him.

"11 so we have fifteen minutes to get dressed so grab your bag and head into the bathroom and I'll change out here." Dean said as Roman grabbed his bag.

"Want to be surprised to see what I am wearing?" Roman asked

"Absolutely." Dean said as he smacked Roman's ass as he walked past. Dean pulled his clothes out of his bag and quickly put them on. Once he was dressed he opened his shaving kit and pulled out his shaver and opened the battery area and pulled out the ring. Grabbing the case out of the side pocket inside of the bag putting the ring in it and placing it in his pocket. Just as he finished packing the things into his bag out came Roman. Dean put a smile on his face seeing Roman standing there in the black suit, silk black shirt and black tie. Roman was in aww as he looked at the man he loved his hair was messy like he liked it. The dark blue suite with a silky blue shirt and tie.

"Damn Baby Boy, I am so ready to forget about dinner and just take you here." Roman said as he pulled Dean into his arms and grabbed his ass. Dean moaned and uncontrollably rolled his hips against Romans.

"I feel you Ro, but let's go fuel our belly's and then we can come back here and you can have your way with me." Dean said as the two kissed. Dean pulled back and grabbed the keys from Roman.

"So you are driving then?" Roman asked

"Sure am Ro." Dean said as he took his hand and they were on their way. They got into the car and Dean drove in the direction of the place that John suggested. Pulling up they got out and walked in.

"Hello welcome to Callahan's." She said

"Reservation for Good." Dean said as she grabbed two menus and showed them to a room. Upon walking in Dean was amazed at how everything looked it was everything he envisioned.

"Here are your menus and your waiter will be with you shortly." She said as the two sat at the table and Roman was looking at Dean with love in her eyes.

"Ok Baby Boy what's this all about?" Roman said as Dean smiled

"I wanted to do something special for you beings that we are going to be split up." Dean said as the waiter walked in to the room.

"Hi I am Matt what can I start you off to drink?" Matt asked

"I'll have a Coke please." Dean said

"Same here. And I am ready to order." Roman said

"Ok sure." Matt said

"I'll have the prime rib with baked sweet potato." Roman said

"I'll have the T-bone steak med-rare with the veggie of the day." Dean said as Matt wrote down their order and left the room. Once the door was closed music started to play and Dean was amazed that it was the song he requested.

"You ok?" Roman asked as Dean got up.

"Dance with me?" Dean asked as he held his hand out, Roman reached out and Dean pulled him into his arms as they started to dance around the room. Dean took the chance to try out something that he's never done before. As the last verse started Dean started to sing into Roman's ear.

"I love you Baby Boy." Roman said

"I love you too Ro." Dean said as the two kissed. Just as they finished their dance their drinks and food arrived. Dean was feeling very nervous about what was about to happen. They had been talking about everything that happened tonight and what was going to happen now that they were split up. The waiter came and took their plates as he walked away Roman turned to ask him for dessert. Dean saw his chance he grabbed the ring out of his pocket and got down to one knee. When Roman turned he saw Dean on one knee holding a ring box.

"Leati Joseph Anoaʻi, I love you with everything that I have, you have given me so much more than I ever deserve. You have givin me not only a family who loves me but a little girl who loves me as much as she loves you. Would you do the honors and marry me?" Dean asked as Roman had tears falling down his face he was so happy that he couldn't believe that he was going to have Dean as his husband.

"Jonathan Joseph Good yes I'll marry you. I love you so much." Roman said as Dean pulled the ring out and slid it onto Roman's hand. "It's beautiful."

"It's black Onyx, it also has an inscription." Dean said as Roman pulled it off and read the simple word Superman. Roman placed the ring back on his finger and pulled Dean into his arms.

"I absolutely love it. And I love you so much, I was just telling Seth about wanting to go buy you a ring. But you beat me to it." Roman said

"Well for one Seth knew that I had bought that. I was with Jimmy, Jey, Gia and Jo they helped me pick it out. When I came back from picking it up Seth was talking to Gia. That's when we talked things over." Dean said as Roman got to thinking about earlier tonight when he said something about buying Deana ring Seth texted someone.

"He texted you didn't he?" Roman asked

"Yeah, I have been thinking a lot about when I wanted to do it. And after we got split up I know that I wanted to do it tonight. Getting the text from Seth was a sign as well as the advice from John and Randy." Dean said

"Well I am glad you did this. I love you Baby Boy so much. Can we go back to the hotel so I can make love to my handsome fiancé?" Roman asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And just so you know I love the sound of that." Dean said as he kissed Roman's nose.

"What that you are my handsome fiancé." Roman said

"Yeah that but just so you I get to call you my sexy fiancé." Dean said as he grabbed Roman's ass.

"Let's get out of here." Roman said as Dean placed the three bills on the table and grabbed Roman's hand dragging him out of the restaurant and to the car. Dean drove them back to the hotel in record time. Wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow with his fiancé. Once they reached their room Dean was the first one in and Roman took the sign and hung it on the door.


End file.
